


STOP

by Chwe_not_chew



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chwe_not_chew/pseuds/Chwe_not_chew
Summary: Seungmin hates Seo Changbin...right ?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	STOP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinallyApprovedJams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinallyApprovedJams/gifts).



> Hi ! 
> 
> This one shot is inspired my a prompt @FinallyApprovedJams gave me in the comments of my main straykids book M.I.A.   
> I only reversed the roles.
> 
> I finally wrote it so enjoy.
> 
> This is posted in my one shots book on wattpad too.

"Felix get back here." The brown haired male screamed running behind his friend.

It was lunch time, Seungmin, Felix and Jeongin were on the roof eating their packed lunch when the Australian had the beatiful idea to steal his banana milk.

"Lee Felix, you are fucking dying today." He screamed again making the other gasp.

"No swearing in front of the baby." He teased making Jeongin screech behind him.

"I not a baby." He pouted, bitting into his chicken sandwich. Seungmin just groaned running behind Felix some more, he saw an opportunity to get his precious milk back. 

He made Felix trip on the concrete with his foot with a loud 'tud'. Seungmin just croutched down taking the small bottle in his right hand while patting Felix head with his left.

He looked down at him with an evil smilk on his handsome face. "Dumbass."

He took his seat next to Jeongin letting his head drop on the younger shoulder. "Where are we hanging out after school ?" He asked him.

"Channie hyung's place." Jeongin sinply answered making Seungmin groan some more.

That means he was going to see Seo Changbin also knew as his own nightmare. The older was like glue annoying the young Kim to the bones like it was his life motto.

They had met when Jeongin started dating Hyungin, Changbin's best friend, their group of three slowly became nine. Felix found love later too in Han Jisung so Seungmin had to suffer watching his friends being all lovey dovey with their boyfriends.

Felix shiffed still laying on the concrete, now on his back facing the sun. "I need to text Hannie." He said with a disgusting sweet voice. 

"Is Changbin going to be here ?" He asked just to be sure.

Jeongin scoffed flicking his forehead."Of couse he is going to be here. He basically live off Chan hyung."

"Ji said everyone is going to be here." Felix confirmed.

Jeongin smiled getting his phone out of his poket too. "Are you that scared of Changbin hyung ?" He teased received a punch in the rib as an answer.

"He just make my life difficult." Seungmin tried to explain.

Felix stood up from the floor. "You can't just control your gay every time you are near him."

"Shut up mister 'I confessed to Jisung by texting because I'm a chicken.'" Seungmin pouted back getting his knees hit.

"Look at you trying to change the subject." Felix exclaimed sending some pink hearts to Jisung.

"Why does he like annoying me so much anyway ? I hate it so much." He complained being dramatic.

Jeongin scoffed again stopping mid texting Hyunjin. "You secretly like it hyung. We all saw you blush that one time he slapped you on the butt."

"Yah Yang Jeongin." Seungmin started. "Stop right here if don't want Hyunjin to find about your skirt collection."

"You wouldn't dare." 

"Try me bitch."

Jeongin just squealed ticking the older to death with Felix just snapping everything for blackmail material.

-

After school they all met at Chan's place like it was planned. 

Seungmin was already sweating, why did Chan hyung had to be so generous and offer them to sleep over after their movie night. The younger had tried to find an excuse but Jeongin's pout made him abandon real quick.

"Welcome." Chan smiled at them opening the door. Seungmin, Felix and Jeongin thanked him and made their way inside. Hyunjin and Minho were already sitting on the couch inside the living room playing Mortal Kombat with Chan's PS4.

Seungmin watched Jeongin jump on his boyfriend lap giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and taking the controler and beating Minho like the game addict he is.

"This isn't fair." The older whined dropping his controller on the couch.

Felix made his way over taking the controller and starting a new game against Jeongin still perched on his boyfriend lap.

Seungmin signed, his friends were all dumbasses. He moved to stand behind the couch, his arms crossed over his torso.

He was watching so intensely the TV, he didn't hear the front door opening.

Changbin, Jisung and Woojin were back from their grocery shop mission each of them caring a plastic bag full of things for tonight.

Changbin got ride of his and walked attacking him by circling his waist with his arms making the younger jump. "Hi honey." He greeted making kissy noises.

Seungmin just jabbed him in the ribs. "Get off Seo." He greeted between his teeth.

Changbin just let go resting his back on the couch. "Did you miss me ? I missed you lots." He pushed making Seungmin groan.

"Changbin hyung." Felix screamed getting the older attention. "Where is Ji ?" he asked pouting.

"Jisung was in-"

"Lixie !" Jisung squealed with his loud ass making Seungmin regret all his life decisions. The Australian jumped in his boyfriend's arms greeting him with a exaggerated peck.

"What ?" Seungmin asked feeling Changbin's eyes on him. 

Changbin just signed standing up. "This could be us but you are being a little shit." He answered making Seungmin's heart do a flip.

There is no way Seo Changbin just said that.

"Changbin and Seungmin are sitting in a three K-I-S-S-"

"Shut your trap Han Jisung." Seungmin hissed shutting the other mouth. This movie night was going to be tiring.

Later, they were all settled ready to watch 'It' for the fourth time. Jisung and Felix were cuddling on the loveseat, Woojin, Minho and Chan were on the floor while Hyunjin and Jeongin were sprawled on the couch, Seungmin sitting next to them and Changbin next to him.

Seungmin had seen plenty of scary movies, they already watched it enough time to be prepared, but some scenes still scared him and Jisung screaming every two minutes wasn't helping.

"Are you scared ?" Changbin asked making Seungmin annoyed, he didn't need the older pity.

Seungmin tried to answer but Jisung screamed again making him jump some more. "I'm fine." He said embarrassed. He returned his head to the couple next to him, Jeongin's face was snuggled into Hyunjin's shoulder.

Seungmin hated his friends but he hated Seo Changbin more.

"You don't seem like it." He replied.

Seungmin ignored him playing with his fingers instead. Hyunjin screamed something about Richie making Seungmin sign resigned, the movie had still one hour left.

He really wanted to die.

He plunged his hands into the popcorn bowl plopped on his lap, he was determinate to eat until the end of the movie.

Changbin made had another attempt to have his attention, he gripped the younger waist bringing him into his chest making Seungmin's head hit his jaw.

"Ow. What the fuck ?" Seungmin complained rubbing the sore spot.

Changbin just chukled. "Binnie is scared, Minnie need to protect him." He pouted with his signature high pitched voice making Seungmin cringe.

He made no move to leave equalling Changbin's smile to widen.

They spent the entire hour cuddling on the couch.

-

Next morning all was forgotten, Seungmin gave Changbin the cold shoulder ignoring the older's sad face.

He hated Seo Changbin right ? So why did it hurt seeing all moody.

Seungmin got back to his home earlier than the others faking a call from his older brother Wonpil. He knew his brother wasn't even home too busy hanging out with his boyfriend but he couldn't spent one more minute with Seo Changbin.

Seungmin home was well situated, having a lawyer mom and a doctor dad helped.

He made his way up to his room hoping to rest a little for school tomorrow.

Monday morning was the worst, he had to wake up to a topless Brian in their bathroom, his brother boyfriend was really a lazy man. He was late to class and had to run.

Seungmin first class was mathematics, the worst subject ever. He was half glad Jisung had the same period.

Jisung was a math genius while Seungmin was a more literature type of person. He hated everything related to science, his only goal in life was to be an english professor.

The morning ended slowly, Jeongin had sent him a message saying they were eating with their boyfriend.

Great he just had to see Changbin now.

He made his way to the cafeteria buying a simple salmon sandwich and a coke before joining his friends. Seungmin was going to sit when he took note of Changbin's outfit. He was wearing the hottest leather with a low cut white shirt showing a little too much of collarbone.

He sat down in front of him expecting him to greet him with a pet name like always but the older totally ignored him, too busy talking with Minho.

Weird.

Did Seungmin had did something to upset him ? Did their cuddles during the movie night meant nothing ? Why did he care anyway ? He hated Seo Changbin.

He ate his sandwich carefully hoping for a little interaction but nothing came.

That's it, Changbin didn't even look at him.

Twenty minutes passed like this and their peaceful moment was interrupted by a group of girls. Seungmin recognized one of them, Shin Yuna. 

The prettiest and most famous girl of their high school. "Hello." She greeted looking directly at Changbin. Was she really going to ask him out ?

And she did just that, she asked for Changbin's number. The male just looked at the screen of the newest iPhone not knowing what to do. 

Seungmin frowned when he took the phone giving her his number. His chest feeling tight.

He stood up making everyone turn their head to look at him. He didn't say one word ans ran to the closest bathroom. Seungmin passed some wather on his letting the insecure feeling growing in his belly.

He heard the door open behind him, Jeongin and Felix his way up to him. "Are you okay hyung ?" The younger asked unsure.

Seungmin didn't answer he just started to cry, Jeongin instanately hugged him. 

"Aw Seungmin." Felix cooed patting his back.

He didn't really hate Changbin did he ?

-

He spent the entire week avoiding a certain triangle faced male.

Seungmin has been questionning his self non stop. Why did Changbin giving his number to a girl affected him so much ? Did he really like him ? He always thought he hated the older, he alway found his antics annoying.

But why did he miss it now ? Why did Seo Changbin affect him so much ?

On Saturday Seungmin is forced to join a meet up at Felix's housse running out of excuses to avoid it.

When he rings the door he doesn't expect to see Yuna and Changbin seeting on the Australian's couch, Jeongin and Minho laughing with them.

Great, now the girl was stealing his friends.

He ignore them totally and go greet Hyunjin in the kitchen, the older is buzy making snacks with Felix. 

"Why is she here ?" He asks sitting up on the counter.

Felix finished making his cupcakes and answered. "She is Changbin's future girlfriend, we need to befriend her."

I don't want to befriend her, he throught bitter.

"What is the matter ?" Hyunjin asked looking at him.

"Aren't you afraid she is gonna steal Jeongin away ? They seemed pretty close on the couch." He scoffed back making Hyunjin frown.

"I trust my boyfriend, thank you very much." He bit back. "But seriously what's wrong with you ?"

Seungmin couldn't tell him he was jealous of how Changbin was focused on her, he had enough difficulties admitting it to himself so he just lied."I don't like her okay ? I just feel like she is taking too much place."

"Is it because Changbin doesn't bother you anymore ?" Felix asked piercing Seungmin's defence.

"What are you talking about ?" The concerned male denied.

Hyunjin signed. "You have feeling for Changbin hyung Seungmin, stop lying to yourself and act on it. You both have been flirting for an eternity."

Seungmin was stunned, did he really acted like that ? "Hyunjin you are wrong, I hate him remember ?" Who was he really trying to convince Hyunjin or himself ?

"Seungmin drop it." Felix made his way to in front of him. "You fucking cried when he gave his number to Yuna. You need to stop right now or you are going to slowly destroy yourself." Felix begged intertwining their fingers.

"What ?" A deep voice interrupted, Seungmin looked at kitchen door. Seo Changbin was looking at him totally frozen in shock.

He had hear everything, he knew Seungmin had fucking shed tears for him, it was just humiliating.

"Seungmin can we please talk, I just-" The older started.

"No," Seungmin cut off "Chagbin please-"

Felix and Hyunjin left the kitchen before things started to heat up. Seungmin was left alone facing the moment he had dreaded every seconds of. Changbin made his way to him blocking him from jumping off the counter.

"I love you Kim Seungmin." He confessed with such sincerity making Seungmin hold back his sobs. "I loved you ever since I saw you laughing with Felix in the school hallway. Every little thing you do just make me love you more. I was okay at first with you hating me because I just loved seeing you happy but I couldn't pretend anymore, pretend that just annoying you was enough. I need you Seungmin."

Changbin wiped his tears away with his thumbs and finished. "I need your love Kim Seungmin so please accept mine." 

And could Seungmin say no to such beatiful request. "I like you too Changbin, I don't know if I can't love you yet but I want to try." He smiled making Changbin the happiest man alive.

They didn't need more to make out in Felix's kitchen.

-

Six month later, they were all sprawled out on Seungmin's livingroom floor.

The nine of them smiling and thinking of the future together. Seungmin head resting in the crook of his boyfriend's neck getting his daily fix of Changbin's perfum.

"I love you." He mumbled, his lips making the older shiver.

"I love you too Kim Seungmin." Changbin smiled back letting a loving kiss linger on the younger blonde hair.

Kim Seungmin had hated Seo Changbin only to realise he couldn't live without him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt about any skz ship tell me about it and I will write it.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
